


Sterek. мои исполнения с TW One String Fest

by Noloti_Maruchie



Series: Sterek One String [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noloti_Maruchie/pseuds/Noloti_Maruchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стая отправляется в зимний поход, но... обвал, лавина, что угодно - они мокрые, холодные застревают в заброшенной хижине. Стайлз единственный человек и ему холодно!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek. мои исполнения с TW One String Fest

Стук стайлзовых зубов, мог услышать даже тот, кто не обладал волчьим слухом. Казалось, он разносится на мили вокруг.   
\- Ребят, может, обнимемся? Вы же, как ходячие обогреватели, на вас даже одежда не такая сырая, как у меня, а я к утру могу уже умереть от переохлаждения. - Жалобно проскулил Стилински. - Эрика, обещаю не лапать тебя за грудь. Ну, же, Скотт, дружище!  
Все замерли и переглянулись. Скотт даже сделал шаг в сторону друга, но Айзек остановил его, ухватив за руку и сверкнув глазами в сторону шедшего впереди Дерека.   
\- О, Боже! Неужели никто не хочет помочь несчастному?! - Возмутился Стайлз, на мгновение даже перестав дрожать. - Да, ладно вам! У вас, обортней, вообще сердца нет?! Или может...  
Его прервал твердый голос Дерека:  
\- Там дом! - Он указывал рукой куда-то в сторону от тропы.

\- Волчара, и ты называешь это домом?! - Воскликнул Стайлз, когда они вошли и чуть осмотрелись. - Впрочем, твоя развалюха выглядит примерно так же, только комнат побольше.  
Строение оказалось заброшенной охотничьей хижиной. Почти пустой, из мебели в ней был только старый слегка покосившийся на одну сторону стол, пара табуретов, один из которых был без одной ножки, и чуть поржавевшая печка-буржуйка. Проигнорировав слова Стайлза, Дерек осмотрел печку и вновь вышел на улицу.

Он вернулся довольно быстро с охапкой сухих веток. Все остальные в это время готовились ко сну, расстилая на полу походные одеяла. Стайлз, скинув часть мокрой одежды, сидел, завернувшись в свое и, все так же продолжая дрожать, потягивал остатки давно остывшего чая из термоса. Он угрюмо водил фонариком по стенам и молчал.   
Стайлз.   
Молчал.   
Дерек даже поежился, будто ему самому стало холодно, и начал растапливать печку. Когда он закончил, и по помещению начало медленно расползаться тепло, все, кроме Стилински, уже спали, ну или делали вид. Стайлз кутаясь в свое одеяло, подошел и, усевшись рядом, протянул руку в сторону топки.   
\- Штаны снимай. - Тихо произнес Дерек.  
\- Спасибо, конечно, чувак, но мне и так хорошо. Не хочу тебя обидеть и все такое, ведь ты явно переступаешь через себя, делая мне такое предложение, но тебе не кажется, что тут слишком много свидетелей. Давай как-нибудь в другой раз, а?  
Оборотень тяжело вздохнул, раздраженно мотнув головой, и, достав из своего рюкзака спортивные штаны и кофту, протянул их парню.  
\- Оу! Да, ты явно подготовился лучше меня. - Он взял предложенное и начал переодеваться. - Правда, теперь я чувствую себя несколько уязвленным, а еще мне жутко стыдно. Да, что там, я бы даже сказал, что горю от стыда. Ну, это конечно образно, потому что я до сих пор не согрелся.  
Дерек тем временем уселся рядом и, как только Стайлз закончил возню с переодеванием, привлек его к себе, кутая в одеяло.   
\- Знаешь, думаю, утром, когда все проснуться, тебе будет очень неловко. - Прошептал Стайлз, когда они, наконец, устроились, и его теплое дыхание щекотало Дереку шею.   
\- Переживу. - Мягко произнес тот. - Спи, давай.  
Теперь им обоим было тепло.


End file.
